Gundam Wing Rain Vrs Tears
by Crystal Heart Witch
Summary: based after Endless waltz, Relena is at a meeting and her dream comes true when she meets him again. The rain stars and moon, HR


Gundam Wing. Rain Vrs Tears

based after Endless waltz, Relena is at a meeting and her dream comes true when she meets him again. The rain stars and moon,

H/R

* * *

He stands there on the top balcony, watching her as she gave her speech to bring peace to the colonies, her voice rang clarity within his mind, politics went over his head, he didn't care for them, but Relena, her voice sang clearly and made complete sense.

Soon she brings a smile to his lips as she spoke with such passion, he envied her, her energy was radiating around the room and each word that emerged from her sweet lips was absorbed with such understanding, _'where does she get this passion, this energy of peace'_ he was lost in thought.

"Relena" as a whisper escaped his lips before he could stop himself, she turned around with grace,

but no one was there, hidden by a blanket of shadows he remained hidden from her wondering sight of her bright blue eyes that sparkled into his long forgotten soul, but she can feel a presence, a presence of some one she cared for, "Heero" she whispered, hoping for an answer,

forgetting that she was at a meeting. She stirred at the window, it began to rain heavy, even through the tears of the rain blinded her eyes so she could not see beyond the outside ledge of the window, a shadow caught her sight and her heart lifted to the heavens _'Could it be, could it be him, Heero_' she thought,

"excuse me, could we meet tomorrow, i feel a slight headache coming on" she lied of course, her curiosity got to her, as her eyes scanned the room for any objection, she gave a small sweet smile. Despite the pressure that lay on this one meeting of many, they agreed, and Relena dismissed herself and headed straight for the door.

She did not bother to put a coat on, she was too concerned about this shadow character, wishing it was Heero, she wondered why she felt like it was watching her, it had to be him.

She followed where she saw the figure of a man go and soon she saw something move, as she followed quietly the figure stopped by a tree, its huge branches brimming with leaves that sheltered the short disorganized grass below, this tree of trapped tears stood proud and strong near the edge of a field that was risen high to create a hill like mountain, at the top of this shelter, was a gift from mother nature, the most inspiring view of the night sky and the full moon glare, which had made enchanting outline of the face and torso of the stranger, '_but' _as she thought, '_if this was a stranger, why do i feel that I'm safe?' _

Relena's hair stuck to her face with the wetness of the rain, which brought out her eyes that shone like the stars above. She kept walking towards the lonely tree, keeping her pace steady, her skirt which was knee length was now soaked and draped further towards the ground as her slight pink blouse hung like her skirt

The figure did not turn or walk away, he did not see or hear her approach, but as she drew near, he could sense a presence near by, and moved behind the tree.

Relena, curious to know who it is, quickened her pace and looked with caution behind the tree but no one was there, soon her attention was drawn to a presence behind her and she turned quickly, catching the man off guard.

"Heero" she finally spoke, noticing that he was as wet as she was. Heero looked up towards the stars,

"they, they look like diamonds" he spoke while he stepped back giving Relena some room of her own, "the stars i mean, they look different from space" then he looked at Relena, she smiled, her pale skin was sparkling with the tear like drops of the rain that traveled down her face and fell of her nose and chin.

"Heero, its been a while" still smiling, she could not tell if he had a tear in his eyes or the rain playing tricks to her own.

"without my suit, without war i do not know what to do, fighting and controlling Wing Zero is all i know" he spoke with sorrow, this confession answered her unasked question, they were really tears in his eyes, to see someone who had so much hidden so many secrets have eyes full of tears held back for years broke her heart.

Relena remembered the war, the war which Heero said his fair well to Wing Zero. After that, he disappeared without a trace, not event he best military personnel could find him, and now hes here, in front of her speaking unfamiliar words of sorrow.

"but being away from the battle field has made me think a lot about what to do next" he paused, Relena's train of thoughts derailed as she looked at him and noticed he was breathing heavy, " i realized what i want, what i need" Heero whispered, a moment past and Heero stepped towards her, still breathing quickly. He placed his hand on her cheek gently rubbing his thumb lightly across her nose taking away the mask of the rain, and soon his index finger caressed her lips and hung on her bottom lip. Silence surrounded them and all that was heard was the song of the crickets and other wildlife, then the moment came, Heero finally placed his lips on hers, small at first to get the taste the feel then the kiss deepened and his hands were entangled in her hair. The kiss broke when they became desperate for air.

"you is what i want, i want to be with you" he spoke with shortness of breathe as they looked at the moon in each others arms as the rain washed the past from both of them,

"I'm yours, and I'll be at your side like the moon and stars" Relena said as she nudged Heero with her head, a small laugh escaped his lips when he berried his face in her neck, "love is war"

The End


End file.
